


Aching

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: Dean从来不知道什麽是疼痛。





	Aching

1.

Dean Winchester从来不害怕疼痛。

这并不是指他对於痛楚有特别高的忍受能力，也不是指他受过高强度的耐痛训练，而是字面上的意思——他完完全全的不害怕疼痛。

他根本不知道什麽是疼痛。

_先天性痛觉不敏感症。_在诊断的报告书上是这麽以生硬而冰冷冷的术语所描述他的特别之处。Dean不觉得那是什麽让人格外忧心的疾病；他的触觉正常丶能够感受到温度，听力视觉味觉一切无碍，除了不知道“痛楚”是什麽以外，他与其他普通的小孩子并无差别。诊断结果出来的时候他甚至还不识字，也听不懂医生嘴里的“自伤行为”是什麽意思，对於父亲给他制定那一系列的“Dos”和“Don'ts”——例如_“不能够以手直接触碰炉火”丶“流血的时候一定要告诉Dad”_之类的常识——Dean并不理解原因，只是点着脑袋，不明所以地遵守父亲的指示。

他一点都不好奇疼痛是怎麽样的感觉。Dean或许年纪尚轻，但他知道父亲将画框钉到墙上不小心敲到手指所发出的声响叫“呼痛声”，也知道电视剧里躺在一大堆番茄酱里的人会因为疼痛而面容扭曲。他可不笨呢，才不会刻意去追求那种会让人高声大叫和表情变得滑稽奇怪的感受。

可是有时候这由不得他。在日常生活里有着太多因大意而受伤的机会，被纸张边缘割伤手指丶跟人擦身而过的小碰小撞丶不小心绊倒而摔落在泥石地上。

Dean从来不喜欢受伤。因为在受伤以後的几天内，父母两双眼睛都会紧盯着他不放；如果受伤之後没有赶在父母发现之前先报告的话，还会迎来一顿责备——_“放任伤口不处理的话状况会恶化，你应该对自己的身体负责任”_。

Dean也不喜欢这个疾病。这使他不管做什麽都要格外小心，甚至洗澡的时候还需要额外花时间对着镜子仔细检查身体的每一处。很长一段时间以来，这个疾病对Dean来说只是一个拖着他後腿丶让他无法活得轻松自在的诅咒。

直至後来他发现——换个方法来看，这个诅咒其实是他独有的优点。他在成为猎人之後慢慢意识到：他没有痛觉，在跟怪物对战时不会因为疼痛而畏缩丶也不会因此而出现哪怕一刹那的空隙，让怪物有机可乘。只要是伤势还不到断手臂丢胳膊的情况下，即使是再深的伤口都不会对他造成丝毫影响——他永远不会因为伤口过份疼痛而没办法给予猎物致命一击丶也不会因为痛楚而遮断思路影响判断能力。这让他成为一个极其优秀的猎人，同时也是个最为可靠的夥伴——他为同伴挡下刀刃的时候，几乎从不需要犹豫。

John在数次告诫过他以後就再也没有责备他行事冲动鲁莽，顶多只是会沉下脸色给Dean身上一道又一道的伤口进行简单的处置。他猜这是父亲对他决断能力的肯定，或者Dad觉得他已经足够年长，能够自行留意身体状况；可是即使John对他已经放下心来，也不代表Dean已经脱离被一双眼睛紧紧地监督着的生活。

就像现在。

Sam Winchester——他亲爱的弟弟——正将双手抱在胸前，指尖敲着一定的节奏。他朝着刚结束猎魔只身回到旅馆房间的兄长皱起眉头，一脸严肃地开口。

  
“过来，脱衣服。”

十一岁孩子充满威严的语气让Dean好气又好笑。他反手关上门，禁不住翻了翻白眼，“得了吧。我很累，没空跟你耗。”

“我是认真的。”Sam坚持道，闪着光芒的眼睛直盯着将行李包丢到床边的兄长，视线像是要穿透厚重的衣服，扫视底下的皮肤有没有红肿或是流血。“过来。”

Dean叹了口气。这个时候的Sam总是固执得过份，他也只能顺着弟弟的意，脱下外套以後坐在床边。Sam几乎是立即迎了过来，一把拉起兄长的右手，柔柔软软的手掌顺着指尖到手肘丶手臂到肩膀轻轻地抚过，指腹按在Dean的每一寸皮肤上。

每一次Dean跟Dad出门猎魔以後，Sam总是会要求Dean让他仔细检查身上有没有任何一道细微而不可见的伤口。他还会不断跟Dean确认在猎魔过程有没有撞到脑袋丶有没有被击中胸口和腹部丶或者有没有失平衡摔倒在地上过。

“要是伤口不好好处理的话，可能会变得很严重的。”Sam含糊不清地低声咕哝，转过去拉起兄长的T恤下摆，确认背部没有瘀伤後便蹲下身来。

“我发誓，你简直比女人更罗嗦。”Dean抬起右脚，顺从地让弟弟将他的裤管摺起。

“闭嘴。”Sam有点凶巴巴地说。

“所以你到底是我的老妈还是什麽？”

Sam轻轻使力托起兄长的腿，柔软而温暖的掌心包覆住Dean的脚踝处，从上而下轻柔地画圈揉着。他放开Dean的右腿，转而触碰左边的脚踝，触碰到兄长略显红肿发热的皮肤时抿抿嘴唇，挑起眸子瞥了哥哥一眼。

他哼声回应，“我是关心你的好弟弟。”

“你脸皮可真厚。”Dean打趣道，“你不介意的话，我想在倒到床上失去意识之前先洗个澡。”

“手臂和肩膀有两道小口子，而且脚踝扭伤了。洗完澡以後我帮你包扎。”Sam拍拍手站了起来。他撇撇嘴用不轻不重的力道推了推Dean，这时才皱起鼻子嫌弃兄长浑身都是泥土和灰尘和血污的气味。“你快去洗澡，臭死了。”

“要不是我刚回来就被某个小姑娘拉着，大概已经洗完澡躺在床上呼呼大睡了。”Dean耸了耸肩，弯下腰去从行李袋里拉出皱得过份但至少没有沾着深褐色的衣服。Sam盯着哥哥的背影在要反驳“不是小姑娘”和回骂一句之间挣扎数秒，最後憋出来一句听起来意外地可怜兮兮的抱怨。

“你答应过我，这次会小心不受伤的。”

他的语气轻得像要散在漫满霉味的空气里。

Dean转过身来。他本来想要在溜进浴室前再开玩笑般喊一声“Samantha”的，这下子他不得不停下脚步，转回去伸出手摸摸弟弟的脑袋——上帝啊，他最受不了弟弟这样的语调和表情了。

“我努力过了，”他挠了挠一头短发，吞吞吐吐的说，“你也知道，猎魔不是什麽轻松的活。”

Sam咬着下唇以最为可怜的目光看进兄长的眼底里，也只是换来了一个落在发顶的亲吻。他抿起嘴唇，挥开Dean往他头上伸来的手，气鼓鼓地说，“我讨厌看到你身上带着伤口。”

有时候Dean真的不得不佩服Sam非常懂得利用自己的优势——真诚又讨喜的一双绿眼睛，以及身为弟弟的身份。当他皱起眉头噘起嘴巴的时候，Dean总是没有办法向他摇头说不。他揉了揉弟弟软蓬蓬的头发，最终还是退让般叹了口气，“抱歉啦。我下次会注意的。”

“你之前也是这样说的。”

“这次不一样。我保证。”

Dean亲昵地轻轻一捏弟弟的後颈，直至Sam终於肯抬起头来正眼看他，才咧嘴露出笑容。Sam不情愿地哼了一声，瞪着哥哥半响，最终还是被Dean刻意得带些傻气的笑意感染，弯弯嘴唇带起了嘴边的酒窝。

“Jerk.” Sam努力收起笑意，故作生气地说。Dean听见了这句不由得大笑起来，笑得颤抖的一句“Bitch”消失在薄薄的浴室门後。

之後的那次猎魔过後，Dean回到Sam身边时带着眼角的一圈红痕和略微肿胀的食指关节。Dean又一次打破了跟Sam的承诺——但至少这次他的身上没有刀伤和瘀青。Sam伸手碰了碰兄长肿起来的眼眶，扁了扁嘴，决定把这看成“勉强有进步”。

2.

Sam盯着兄长，扁了扁嘴巴。

“收起你的狗狗眼。”Dean翻着白眼说。他把手伸得直直的，手臂上一道血口子接触到了消毒用的酒精，他也只是缓缓地眨了下眼；倒是给他处理伤口的Sam Winchester一下子就把眉头纠得紧紧的，甚至还轻轻地抽了抽鼻子。

“闭嘴。”Sam咕哝着。他将瓶子放下後拿起一旁浸过温水的毛巾，轻柔地给兄长擦拭伤口附近的皮肤。尚未完全乾涸的血液渗进白毛巾里，Sam指尖触着一抹暗红色，又咬住了薄薄的下唇。

Dean扬了扬眉头。“Sammy girl又哭鼻子啦。”

“我没有！”Sam立刻反驳道，声调在一瞬间扬起，男孩子还带着青涩的嗓音少有地显得刺耳。他的语调随即低了下来，仍然带着几分硬绷绷的气势，“我没有。我是在生气。”

嘴上说着自己在生气，Sam为兄长清理伤口的动作却依然温柔。他用另一条乾爽的毛巾轻轻地抹去水份和血色，执起准备好的绷带覆上Dean的手臂，笨拙而小心翼翼地一圈又一圈的缠着。在整个过程里他颤抖的手数次碰着Dean的伤口，每一次他都会低低地倒抽一口气，简直像疼痛反映在了他身上一般；而受伤的兄长却是从头到尾表情都毫无变动，甚至还在悠然惬意地晃着腿。

“你再生气我也不会向你道歉。”Dean耸耸肩膀。他听起来轻松极了，“我们在猎魔，有怪物试图偷袭，刚好被击中的是我。就是这样。”

“_刚好_你就从房间的另一边冲过来，_刚好_拉着我的领子往後一拉，_刚好_就挡在我的正前方。”Sam乾巴巴地以带刺的语气说。“Dean，我说过多少次了——我不需要你当我的人肉盾牌。”

“去你的人肉盾牌。”Dean似乎觉得这个称呼很滑稽，嘴角一歪就笑了起来——Dean Winchester笑起来的时候，眉眼间居然还会留有十来岁少年应有的稚气。“我只是在做我该做的事。你知道，保护我的baby brother.”

“我不需要你的保护。”Sam一边嘟囔着，一边绷带固定好。明知道兄长不会将他的话听进耳里，他还是禁不住一次次地向Dean抱怨，“我已经十三岁了，不再是小孩子了。”

“在我看来你是，而且还是个娘唧唧的小姑娘。”

“我才不是小姑娘！”

“你就是。”Dean低笑着说。他曲了曲右手似乎是想要试着活动手臂，还没真正动起来就被Sam慌慌张张地按住了动作。他一顿之後向弟弟翻了个白眼。“又怎样？”

“你不能大幅度活动手臂，伤口会撕裂然後恶化的。”Sam软软的手掌按在兄长手臂上的绷带处，小心地躲开了那道覆在白色布料以下的伤口。

“没差，”Dean又耸了耸肩，“反正又不会疼。”

话刚出口他就後悔了——在弟弟面前，这句话是禁语。

自从一次猎魔时为弟弟挡下玻璃碎片，他盯着淌血的伤口毫不在意的说“_反正我不会觉得疼，可是你会_”，惹得Sammy又恼又气的好半天都哄不好以後，Dean总会注意着不在Sam面前提起类似的话语——但他从来不知道为什麽弟弟听见这句话就会咬着下唇红着眼眶吸着鼻子。

明明那是事实。正正因为他不会觉得疼，而Sam会；就更加应该由他为Sam挡下一切会导致疼痛的源头了，不是吗？

可是现在Sam也在皱着眉头看他。Dean叹了口气——在这些时候，Sam充满委屈的眼神总是特别管用。他抵不过弟弟直勾勾地盯住他的目光，只得乖乖地把手臂放下来垂在身边，不情不愿的说，“听你的。这样好了吧？”

在看见Sam同样不情不愿地点点头以後，他才松一口气转开目光，看向包扎得整齐好看的右手彷佛事不关己。

对他来说的确如此。

他其实并不觉得那道使他血肉绽开来的伤口对他的行动会有任何影响，反正那既不痛也不痒，除了温热血液流过皮肤表面的触感以外，毫无感觉；但他每次受伤的时候，Sam都会用一种古怪的眼神看他。绿眼睛里像是闪着明明灭灭的光，表情看起来像是委委屈屈又充满控诉。直至後来他才知道Sam眼底闪闪烁烁的是_伤痛_和_心疼_混杂在一起——在当下，Dean只知道他不喜欢看到弟弟脸上出现这样的神情。说不清因由。就是不喜欢。

他扭开头避开Sam的眼神，一屁股坐到床上，边侧身躺下来边噘起嘴小声嘟囔着，“看看你，霸道得要命。”

“我是在关心你。”

Dean翻了个身背向弟弟，嘴上还在碎碎念着，“娘唧唧的Sammy, Samantha小公主。”

Sam跟着窝到不怎麽柔软的床上，钻到兄长身边。他哼哼着没有再向Dean反击，只是掖过被子，紧贴着Dean的背部也躺了下来；Dean没在意自己体重压着受伤的右手，倒是Sam挪了挪位置，按着兄长的肩膀将他的身体往另一边扳去。

“你压着伤口了。”Sam低声说，语气里的低温近乎灼人。

Dean无奈地叹了口气。“你可以更娘一点。”

他将身体转向Sam，受伤的右臂搭到Sam的腰上，轻轻地将比自己还矮了两个头的弟弟往怀里搂去——这是Dean最大的让步了。Sam小小地挣扎起来，不知道是害怕伤着哥哥的手了还是觉得窝在兄长怀抱里睡其实也不坏，数秒过去以後就安份了下来。

Dean听见Sam柔软的声音从下方响起，“晚安，Dean.”

“闭嘴，睡觉。”Dean说。

他拍着Sam的背，感受着弟弟暖烘烘的体温，在带着潮湿霉味的床上缓缓睡去。

3.

Dean在沾满潮湿霉味和血腥气的床铺上醒来。他睁开眼的瞬间只感受到了晕眩，天花板上那几块不知道怎麽来的污迹斑点映在他眼底里转个不停。

他试着在天旋地转里翻身坐起来，随着身体转向，一阵熟悉的锈味在鼻尖飘过。Dean不由得皱起眉头，低下头去看，发黄的被单上染着颜色变得暗沉的赤色。反手触向背部，他把有些潮湿的T恤下摆撩了起来，碰过腰後再提到眼前的指尖上沾着淡淡的红。比起背上有着未处理好的伤口，他更惊讶於自己的手到底有多麽冰冷。

Dean把指尖搓在一起，站起身来的时候微微一晃，一拐一拐地晃进浴室，他脱下上衣试着从镜子的倒映里观察自己的伤口——还渗着血丝的一道长口子。值得庆幸的是伤口看起来并不算很深，让他苦恼的是他再怎麽擅长包扎伤口，也没办法一个人背过手给自己缝合背部的伤口。

他低声吐了一句脏话。虽然伤口不痛不痒，失血带来的晕眩感还是会让他感到困扰的；而且——他探头去瞄了一眼布着一大块血迹的床单——他也不希望自己剩下来为数不多的换洗衣物全数被血液浸湿。伤口受到感染而发炎也是他尽可能希望避免的事情。

“棒透了。”他对着空无一人的旅馆房间说。他重新套上衣服，打算给Dad拨个电话。或许他们可以汇合，让Dad给他缝合一下伤口，然後他们能两个人一起处理下一宗案子，直至Dean的伤口愈合到能够让他自行处理的程度。

他走向床边，在乱糟糟地堆在床脚的衣服里抓出来手机，顺着来电显示找到了Dad的电话。提到耳边的手机传来忙音的重覆响声，Dean面无表情地挂掉通话。反正他本来就没有多期待父亲会把电话接起。以他所知，John正在怀俄明州剿灭吸血鬼巢穴。他顺着联络人名单往下翻着，目光滑过数不清多少个记下了名字却忆不起长相的猎人，翻到了Bobby的名字稍作停顿，想了想俄勒冈州距离密苏里州实在是有够远的——

这里距离加利福尼亚州倒是挺近的，驾着Impala的话大概只需要数小时的车程。

Dean的目光停留在名为“Sam”的联络人上。

这是他数个月以来最想给Sam打电话的一次。是的，他的意思是他不止一次想要打给Sam，但每一次的指尖都悬在拨出电话的按键上，久久没办法往下一摁。Dean每到这个时刻就会开始讨厌自己总是乱飘的思绪，脑里浮现起John和Sam每一次的争吵丶John一把将门重重甩上的巨响丶还有Sam气冲冲地将衣物往背包里塞。如果他放任思绪继续飘浮的话，会忆起更久远的画面——例如Sam扯着他的衣服让他在床边坐下丶柔软的手掌按在他大腿的伤口附近丶带着稚气的声音责怪他又一次鲁莽行事。

他当时只会嘲笑弟弟简直像个罗嗦的老女人，倒是从来没预想到自己会有想念Sam在耳边不停地碎碎念的一天。

Dean微微眯起眼睛，没有阻止自己的手指先於脑袋按下“Sam”的名字；因为失血而迷蒙的脑海想着反正他也不是要厚着脸皮让Sam照顾他这个受了伤的哥哥，他只是有点想听听Sam的声音——天啊，他永远不会说出口的，但他可真是想念Sam了。

他想念Sam用那种奇怪而难以说明的眼神看他，或者是噘着嘴巴抱怨他总是太过拚命了。他想一切的小细节，软蓬蓬的头发到了毫无重点的拌嘴甚至是不经意地碰在一起的肩膀。

现在距离他拨出电话只剩了最後一步。他将手机放到耳边，拇指准备按下拨出键，然後——

尖锐的铃声划破房间里宁静一片的空气。

Dean肩膀一抖，几乎是整个人跳了起来。亮起来的屏幕上简短地显示着“Dad”三个字母，他的肌肉依然绷紧，在接起电话之前短短地吸了一口气。他听见父亲有点低哑但不乏关怀的语气，稍作迟疑之後他把现状告诉John；他一边回应一边反射性地点着头，得到John在一天以内会赶来俄勒冈的保证以後，快速地挂掉线。

那串他熟悉得几乎能够倒背起来的数字依然显示在屏幕上。 Dean盯着Sam的手机号码，愣了数秒，最终还是合上手机把它丢到床头柜上，再次在染着血迹的床上躺了下来。

他的指尖依然冰冷，又不敢蜷起身体害怕伤口撕裂，只好拿起外套裹到身上。他感受到了胸口里燃烧起了一种灼热感觉，像是有人将手伸进他的胸腔里，硬生生地将他的心脏紧紧揪住。

Dean漫不经心的想着——这可能是他在这辈子里所能拥有最近似“痛楚”的感受。

他阖上眼，在一片黑暗里看见了Sam的眼睛。

4.

Sam的那双绿眼睛在他的视界里无限放大；他显然贴得极近，到了Dean可以看清他眼里每一圈橘色光芒的地步。

“Dude!” Dean被吓一跳的时候总会用这种腔调，略为扯高，语末染着恼怒的色彩。Sam看着从梦中惊醒过来满脸气愤的兄长，感到莫名的满足，愉快地弯起眼睛。

“到了。”他指了指车窗外面，旅馆那“MOTEL”的招牌正在一明一灭的闪着红光。

Dean毫不客气地朝他翻白眼，“你可以用更普通的方式喊我，而不是将你_整张脸_塞在我眼前。”

“太好了，看来你很有精神。”Sam耸耸肩膀，将Impala停泊好以後他抽出了车匙，“你先下车，行李袋由我来拿。”

“收起你这副该死的绅士态度，”Dean嘟囔着。“我不是你在酒吧里勾搭的辣妹。”

“我知道你不是，”Sam没好气地回应，以眼角瞄向Dean时眼中又带上了那种古怪的色彩，“你是个肩膀挨了两刀至今仍然血流不止的伤者。现在下车，到了房间由我来处理伤口。”

“控制狂。”Dean低声说。Sam把Baby从他手里抢走已经让他足够气愤了，现在他居然有胆命令他的兄长！Dean恨恨地瞪了弟弟一眼，见自己的眼神攻击并没有对Sam造成任何影响，也只好悻悻的推开车门，将左手轻轻地捂上右肩依然在缓缓渗出液体的一处，晃晃脑袋将轻微的晕眩感甩走。他缓步走到房间门前，把钥匙从裤袋掏出来，花费数秒才顺利将钥匙插进匙孔里。把门推开时他发现Sam已经站在他的背後，空出来的右手不经意地轻轻扶住他的腰。

他转头看了看弟弟，没有说话。直至门重新关上而行李袋摔落地上後，先开口的是Sam。

“好了，”他蹲下身来从行李袋里翻出急救箱，极其自然地说，“坐好，脱衣服。”

“What?” Dean差点噎住。

自他们重新在一起猎魔以後，Sam还是第一次对他提出这样的要求。

他们一起上路以来，Sam不再开口要求Dean让他检查身上的伤口，也不再请求Dean让自己为他包扎伤口——对於这点Dean有一半是松一口气丶另一半是说不上因由的失落。或许Sam不再如此要求的原因出自Dean本身；每次Sam用欲言又止的眼神看他，他都会反射性的澄清_“不用你多管闲事”，“那都只是小伤”，“我自己一个人就能处理”_。

实际上现在Sam就在以相近的说辞堵住Dean的嘴巴，“你别跟我说_都只是小伤_。那两道是刀伤，而且到了现在还在冒血，肯定需要缝合。而你一个人没可能做得来。”他将双手环在胸前，皱起的眉头和抿起的嘴唇彷佛都在说：这次你没有借口拒绝了。

他不理会兄长的低声咕哝，以眼神直直盯着Dean直至他不得不顺他的意把外套脱下，才满意地走到Dean身边。

在接近Dean以後，他就因为浓重的血腥气味而皱起眉头。兄长身上的T恤已经被血液浸湿了大半，他按住Dean想要将外套拉下的手，从箱子里拿出剪刀，直接把薄薄的布料剪开。随着布料完全剪破，兄长的上半身完全袒露在眼前——这是他们分别三年後重新上路以来的第一次。

要不是血淋淋的两道伤口实在过份显眼，或许Sam会因为无法安放目光而视线乱飘；鲜艳的红色夺去他一切注意力，Sam不禁皱起眉头，既低又轻地吸了一口气，还得由Dean伸手拍拍他表示没事的——Sam长长地舒出一口气，终於把黏在兄长伤口上的视线挪开，从急救箱里拿出了消毒酒精丶棉花丶针线和绷带。Sam猜他讨厌利针刺进皮肉却仍然面不改容的Dean；想了想，却又不觉得自己乐意看到Dean因为疼痛而满头大汗丶脸色苍白。

擦去血液并缝合好伤口，Sam终於有馀裕让视线到处飘移。Dean正在背过身去，捧着被剪破的T恤碎碎念着“妈的，我还挺喜欢这件T恤的”，於是兄长毫无遮掩的背部暴露在他眼前。这不是什麽少见的画面——他可是从十岁起就开始要求兄长让他检查身上每一道伤口的——只是他依然眨了眨眼睛，有一刻怀疑是否自己的视觉出了问题。

三年前Dean背部的皮肤已经算不上是“光洁完好”，猎人的生涯在二十多岁的青年身上已经落下了不少印子。但充其量那都只是数道疤痕纵横交错在一起，不像现在——

Sam忍不住伸手去抚摸兄长的背。Dean被他毫无预警的动作吓得跳了起来，扭过头回来只看见Sam以阴沉过份的脸色死死地盯着自己的背部。他本想对突然触碰自己的弟弟破口大骂，但他一眨眼以後就看懂了Sam的表情，也知道弟弟指腹来来回回地摩娑的是他背後那些狰狞疤痕。

他的背上和手臂内侧和大腿後方一切平日难以看清的位置都布满了一道道或红或白，凹凸不平或者是交错在一起的凸起，形成一幅让Sam无法直视的画面。Dean的背上情况最为严重，除了两三道看起来愈合得较为良好的伤痕以外，其他发白发红和浮起的肿块疤痕都在尖叫着它们没有受到妥善处理的事实。

Dean首先打破沉默，“在你开始教训我之前我先说好，这不是我自愿的。”

他将手翻过来抚着手臂上其中一道疤痕，试图开个玩笑驱散沉重得过头的气氛，“你知道，这段时间以来缺了个小姑娘天天吵着让我脱衣服检查——我也是会看走眼的。”

话出口了他才发现这跟自己想要的效果实在是相去甚远。Sam的眉头皱得更紧了，Dean的呼吸又被揪紧了几分；Sam咬住下唇久久没有讲话，仅仅是拉起Dean的手臂，盯着那道发红的痕迹，数秒过後低下头来亲了亲那道疤痕。他的另一只手掌转而按在Dean背後，以指尖抚过每一道凸起，於是他们两人形成了奇怪又别扭的拥抱姿势。

难得Dean也没有反抗，他甚至没有抗拒Sam的亲吻，只是小声抱怨着“让我先把衣服穿好好吗”，被放开的时候赶紧伸手去找一件可以套到身上的衣服，结果又被一把拉住了右手。他还在心不在焉的思考弟弟什麽时候长得居然可以一手圈住自己的手腕，对上Sam的眼神便眨眨眼睛。

他还是不太懂Sam眼里闪着的光芒代表什麽意思，不过Sam表情里的意思倒是明明白白；至少他知道自己听清了Sam没有讲出口的话——拜托，他这二十多年的兄长不是白当的。

“It's okay, Sammy, 这不是任何人的错。”Dean有点犹豫地提起没受伤的手，他把将弟弟的头往下一拉，往自己裸露的肩膀上一压。柔软微翘的头发蹭着他的颈项有点痒，不过他没在意，只是揉了揉弟弟的脑袋。

他轻柔地抚着Sam的後脑，平平静静的说，“I'm fine. ”

5.

Dean被地狱犬撕成碎片的时候，也没有呼痛。反倒是Sam泪流满脸，彷佛利爪都是挖在他的血肉里一样。

6.

“I’m fine!” Dean大声说道，一把挥开Sam往他伸来的手。弟弟的表情从彻底的担心变成轻微的愠怒——Sam想要握住兄长的手腕将他从地上拉起来，又害怕Dean被狼人狠狠的摔到墙上时撞伤了哪里。

这是Dean从地狱回来以後，他们兄弟第一次共同猎魔。总该小心一点的。

最後Sam争不过Dean，只能将手端在口袋里，一脸不满地看着哥哥摇摇晃晃地站起身来。他上下扫视着兄长，判断对方只有脸颊边的一道只小伤口，或许再加上一背的瘀伤，在猎魔里算是较轻的伤势了；何况对於兄长来讲，这种程度的伤口显然是小菜一碟——Sam稍微放松了口气。他没注意到Dean站直身体，右手抬起来像是想要触碰脸上的伤口，抬到一半却又放了下来；他正在蹲下身去确认脚边的狼人已经完全停止呼吸，同时还不忘挑挑眉头调侃哥哥，“夥计，你刚才有够逊的。”

Dean顿了顿才回应他。“Dude, 我只是偶尔一次失手。”

“还是很逊。”Sam说，肯定狼人的确死透以後便开始搜寻着在搏斗中掉到地上的刀刃。他将手枪插回腰後，轻松一抛将手电筒丢给Dean，“回去之後你该处理一下脸上的伤口，你不会想你的漂亮脸蛋上留下疤痕的。”

“那叫男子气概。”Dean伸手去碰还在渗血的伤口，触电般缩回手的动作没有映入Sam眼里。Sam只是毫不在意地耸耸肩膀，他专注地将他们二人留在这间破烂木屋的最後一丝痕迹也抹去以後，才将目光转向哥哥。他几乎是反射性皱起眉头——Dean看起来有点不在状态。

“嘿，”他的语气柔软，还带着不确定的迟疑，“你还好吗？”

Dean的脸色苍白。他紧绷後背的动作看起来生硬而不自然，就像——简直就像他在_强忍背部瘀伤的痛楚_一样……Sam将绿眼睛细起。只是在转瞬之间，Dean的神态动作又变得自然而像Dean了；除了脸色依然惨白一片以外，他看起来再普通不过。

“没事，”Dean摆摆手，“我只是——有点累。”

他的表情的确非常疲惫。Sam靠过去安抚性地拍拍兄长的肩膀——在感受到那结实的肌肉他短暂地感叹着“Dean真的回来了”——然後咧开嘴笑了起来。

“你该不会是老了？”

“Screw you,” Dean咬牙切齿地说。

他们坐进车里以後才停止这种毫无意义的小拌嘴——Sam不会承认他想念这个的——而猎魔过後的高亢情绪开始渐渐消退。一路上Dean都用力的踩着油门，在车窗外流转过的街灯淡淡地照亮他的侧脸，Sam斜眼去看，发现兄长的脸色依然苍白。

他感觉到自己的胃部一沉。

Dean不愿意告诉他的事情太多了，他无从得知地狱到底对Dean造成了怎样的影响——他只知道那肯定不是好的影响。

他们一路无言，直至回到旅馆房间也是如此。刚进门Dean就一头栽进床铺里蒙住头呼呼大睡起来；Sam朝着这样的哥哥勾起无奈的笑容，决定稍微纵容一下Dean，让他睡醒以後才给他检查伤势。他抱着衣服踏进浴室，沙沙水声响起来以後，他既不知道兄长蹑手蹑脚地翻身下床去翻行李袋，也不知道放在行李袋的药瓶里少了两颗止痛药。

7.

Sam打开本来应该装满止痛药片的药瓶——他真不敢相信他居然直到这一刻才发现，瓶里的药片只剩下原来一半的份量，而Sam明明百分之百肯定他近来没有吃过三颗以上的止痛药。

Dean正在回避他的目光。这并不让他感到意外，毕竟Sam刚刚才把Dean编织将近一个月的谎言拆穿；兄长一直以疲倦和寒冷来解释他苍白的脸色和颤抖的手脚，Sam虽然不信服但一直没找到破绽，直至他不小心拍过兄长受伤的後背，引来了一声低沉的呼痛声。

“天啊，Dean.” 他柔声说，晃了晃手里的药瓶，“天啊。”

“Shut up,” Dean忿忿地回应。他讨厌弟弟这种腔调，这让他觉得自己占於下风，失去身为兄长的气势。

“You shut up, ” Sam毫不退让，他放下药瓶，走过去坐到兄长身边。他的语气凶凶的，与捧起兄长右手的温柔相去甚远。他用指尖隔着绷带轻轻抚过Dean的伤口处，惹得Dean不太自在地皱起眉头。

Sam轻轻叹了口气。

“你应该更早告诉我的，”他说。他本来只知道从地狱回来的Dean身上所有疤痕都消退了——为此他稍微感到高兴——却始终没预料到Dean的痛觉也随着复活而一并恢复。原谅他，死而复生的人可不是什麽常见案例。

Dean没有甩开他的手。“这种小事情——”

“_小事情_？”Sam打断道，“根据你痛得整整一个月都不在状态丶甚至都没有力气拿稳刀子来看，这可不是什麽小事情。”

“是小事情，”Dean坚持，“只是那个混帐天使治疗我的时候不小心做得太好了——就是这样。区区这些小伤，对我没有影响。”

“你刚才痛得刀子都给丢掉了。”

Dean移开目光，“……没有下次。我保证。”

Sam叹了口气。他猜他听起来像是在抱怨兄长作为猎人的失职——毕竟在猎魔的时候一瞬间的松懈的确可以致命——而其实他并不是。对於Sam来说失职什麽的都是他毫不在乎的狗屁，他只在乎兄长回来以後，几乎没有一刻脸上是带着健康的血色。Sam无法想像一个从来不知道何为“疼痛”的人第一次感受到皮开肉绽的痛楚会有怎麽的反应；而Sam显然也不笨，他能够“Dean能够感知疼痛”和Dean在睡梦中那些痛苦的呻吟连结起来。

“我没有责怪你的意思。”Sam沉默数刻以後轻声说。他覆住哥哥的手背，拇指轻轻地磨蹭着Dean变得光滑的皮肤。

“谅你也不敢。”Dean轻笑起来。

他用空着的手去抚摸绷带，语气里充满理所当然，“放心吧，我很快会习惯的。”

Sam想说他不希望Dean习惯疼痛——没有人应该习惯疼痛——但他们的身份不容许他这样说出口。身为猎人，总是避免不了受伤的。在不知道要吐出怎样的话语丶大幅度动作又怕牵扯着兄长的伤口给他带来格外痛楚的情况下，Sam只好凑过去，轻轻地在Dean的发顶落下一个又一个的亲吻。

Dean一边嫌弃他娘娘腔，一边忍不住大笑起来。这一刻他看起来终於不再是一个苍白又虚弱的青年——他看起来又是Sam所熟悉的，坚强丶有点鲁莽而从来不害怕疼痛的兄长了。

8.

Dean Winchester以为自己不害怕疼痛。直至他被绑在刑架上，恶魔对着他露出漆黑的笑容。

9.

其实Dean Winchester害怕疼痛。

他从来不知道这一点，正如他从来不知道原来_人的灵魂也会痛_。

疼痛一开始是冰凉的。首先是刀尖撩入血尖时的冰冷；後来会变成燃烧般的灼热，然後会变成嘶哑的呼叫，然後是浅而急促的气音。最後疼痛会变成黑暗和一片虚无，直至Dean再一次醒来，锁链束缚着他的手脚，Alastair拿着新的刑具朝他微笑。

他比谁都清楚Alastair从来不缺为他带来痛楚的花样。使Dean感到意外的是，他没有料到自己即使脱离地狱之後，痛楚也会依然缠绕着他的後脚跟，盘旋徘徊在他的生命里。他的复活似乎连带着痛觉系统也一并受到修复，即使是再小的伤口也能够为他带来尖锐的痛楚；他知道这只是自己的身体从未感受过“疼痛”而带来的过敏反应；但他总是会不自觉地恐惧着——说不定这才是Alastair所研究出来最能够折磨他的方法。

但即使再害怕疼痛，该做的事情他还是得做的。救人丶猎魔丶家族事业，还有在这一切之上的：保护他的宝贝弟弟。

这也是为什麽现在Dean正躺在床上，气息一下比一下浅，朦朦胧胧的意识里只能感受到後肩到锁骨处一道伤口带来的巨大痛楚。就算再害怕痛楚再害怕受伤，看见怪物举刀朝Sam挥的时候，Dean的身体依然会选择跳到Sam前方，为他挡下锋利的一击。

在击杀怪物的当天，多亏了飙升的肾上腺素，Dean还能逞一段时间的强，硬是摆摆手说“我很好”——但Sam为他缝合伤口的时候，他捱了第三针就已经疼得失去了意识。而那还不是最难熬的。最难熬的是Dean受伤之後的第三天，当他发现再怎麽将止痛药当成维生素服用，依然无法为他纾缓持续不止的痛楚。

Dean不断的在床上翻来覆去。这两天里他完全食不下咽，躺在床上翻来覆去大半天也睡不着，只是一直发出疼痛而难受的喘息。Sam除了消炎药以外不敢给他服用其他药物——他吃的止痛药已经够多了。他知道兄长肩膀处的伤势并不会带来致命性危险，但是，上帝啊，这样的Dean几乎要吓坏他了。

Dean看起来憔悴而痛苦，他眼睛下方布着沉重的黑色，那是他三天以来因痛楚而失眠的证明。Sam数不清多少次看过濒死的兄长，但每一次看到虚弱的Dean他都会感到无可抑制的恐惧。

因为他最大的恐惧就是失去Dean。

Sam每天都会定时给Dean捧来汤和食物——他应该庆幸这个时候的Dean至少还肯服用足以维生的份量的食物——而其他时间他大多只是坐在床边担忧地看着Dean。他不敢打扰兄长，害怕自己会不小心将Dean从好不容易得到的睡眠醒过来。

他这样的行动宗旨直到Dean开始在睡梦中大叫起来时被打破。Dean开始哑着嗓子尖叫的时候，Sam正伏在床边打瞌睡；兄长的叫声让他整个人跳了起来，他担忧地伸出手轻轻地一推Dean的肩膀——没有反应。他转而安抚性地摸了摸Dean的额头，给他抹去布在额际的数滴冷汗，却没想到这样轻柔的触碰都会使Dean挣扎着尖叫起来。从那些破碎而吞吐的字词里Sam听见了“no”, “please”和“Sam”。

这一刻Sam决定他必须将兄长从噩梦里唤醒；而只要碰到Dean裸露在外的皮肤就会让Dean用力挣扎。直至Sam重覆地轻拍着Dean的胸膛，Dean才终於睁开了眼睛。他看起来迷迷糊糊的——是服用太多药物和虚弱导致的。

“Sam——,”他沙哑地说。

“是我，Dean.” Sam轻声说，他不知道自己听见Dean呼唤自己的名字到底有多麽的让人安心。“你感觉如何？”

“……很不好，”Dean说。从来只有在Dean虚弱得无力伪装的时候，才会坦言自己的感受和想法。他轻声说，“我肩膀好痛。头也好痛。好烧。”

Sam盯着Dean的绿眼睛——里面盈满了生理性的泪水。Sam觉得自己的眼眶也热了起来，但现在有资格哭泣的人显然不是他。他凑近了一点，试探性地触碰Dean的手背，“你会好起来的。好起来就不痛了。”

“嗯。”Dean阖起眼，近乎乖顺地回应。药物对他的影响太重了，他不管是言语还是动作上的反应都变得迟缓。但至少他没有再抗拒来自Sam的触碰了。Sam轻轻地丶软软地来回抚摸着Dean的指关节，他不敢再开口，以免自己的声音打扰Dean陷入沉眠——然後他发现Dean根本无法入眠。他的兄长又开始扭动着挣扎起来，张开嘴重重地一口接一口的喘息着。Sam咬紧下唇，想要责怪Dean不应该帮自己捱下一刀，又心疼得无法作声。这段让人窒息的沉默，居然也是由Dean先打破的。

“Sammy?” Dean迷迷糊糊地说。他发出的音节听起来都纠成一堆了，但Sam依然能清楚听懂他所说的每一个字，“抱歉。”

Dean Winchester可是从来不会主动道歉的。Sam的心脏几乎漏跳一拍，他维持着轻抚Dean手背的动作，温柔地应道，“为了什麽？”

“以前——以前我丶嘲笑你像女孩子。怕痛。”Dean的话语毫无逻辑，但稍微拼凑一下其实也不难以明白：_抱歉，我以前总爱嘲笑你像女孩子一样怕痛。_

Sam松了一口气。他还以为Dean要作什麽世界大告白呢，结果居然特地把陈年旧事给提起来了，“没关系。”

“有关系，”Dean居然还反驳他，混着气音的嗓音低哑得过份，“以前我不知道，这麽难受。这麽疼。”

Dean含含糊糊的话戳进了Sam的胸口里带起一阵阵刺痛，但他知道这没有Dean现在感受到的万分之一。他的整只手都覆盖住Dean的手背，体温将兄长的手烘得暖暖的。

“好起来就不难受了。”他轻声说。

“嗯，”Dean听起来并不像听懂了Sam的话，更像是反射性的回应。他又低声说了一次，“抱歉。”

而在Sam能制止他的道歉前，Dean径自像自言自语地迷迷糊糊地继续着，“早知道这麽疼，我不应该将你带回来——不该让你跟我一起……受伤，那麽难受。”

他半睁着眼睛看向Sam，虽然嘴上的话语含糊但意思和歉意倒是真真确确的清晰得很。Sam知道他在说什麽——Dean在说他不应该将Sam带回猎魔这条路上，害他受那麽多的伤，那麽疼，那麽难受。

Sam从来不喜欢Dean总是把一切的错都搂到自己身上的个性。“Dude, 你忘记了吗？离开斯坦福跟你一起猎魔是我的决定。我自己做的决定。”他稍稍加重手上的动作捏了捏Dean的手，是确定不会为Dean带来痛楚的力道，“你知道，我不愿意做的事情没人能够迫得了我。你应该比谁都清楚的。”

Dean抬眸看了看Sam。他眨了眨眼，又垂下头去轻声低喘，语气黏糊糊的，“你以往受伤时也这麽痛。”他彷佛没在听Sam的话。

“我不怕痛。”Sam说，他提起手去轻抚兄长汗湿的暗金色头发。

Dean显然真的没听见他的话。在一声又一声的痛呼和喘息里，依然有着他混了抽泣和气音的一声声“抱歉”。他为了一切的小事情和大事情而道歉——包括小时候偷吃了Sam的布丁丶包括将Sam带离斯坦福丶包括以往偷偷将痒痒粉倒进Sam的裤子里丶包括从地狱回来以後一直拖Sam的後腿丶包括他没当一个称职的好哥哥。

Sam不知道怎麽面对这样的事实：当兄长剥掉身上一切的防备以後，剩下来最深处的感情是无止境的自责和内疚。他不由得吸了吸鼻子——可是这时候没有人会边嘲笑他是小姑娘边以再别扭不过的方式安抚他。

Sam深呼吸一口气，他轻柔地将Dean的身体慢慢地往一边挪动，小心翼翼地不去压到Dean的伤口，将自己整个人挤到了床上。Dean的身体凉凉的，浑身上下的衣物都被冷汗浸得湿透，但Sam并不介意。他微微低下头，亲吻兄长的额角丶耳尖和下巴，在Dean迷迷糊糊地道歉时一遍又一遍地重覆“没关系”。

在Sam的怀抱里，Dean的身体慢慢变得暖和起来。他的呼吸仍旧是充满疼痛的喘息，但他无间断的低声碎念终於停了下来。他叹了口气，轻轻地收紧臂弯，确认Dean没有发出痛哼才缓缓闭上了眼。

Sam想告诉Dean“你是我的兄长，我爱你”，又想让Dean记得“你永远不需要跟我道歉”，但这一切对现在的Dean来说通通都只会是没有意义的单词。明天，等明天Dean好起来以，他会一直重覆这两句话直至Dean在睡梦里都会听到他的声音。

现在他只是拍着Dean的背，感受着哥哥暖烘烘的体温，在带着潮湿霉味的床上缓缓睡去。

End.


End file.
